Invisible Nemisis
by AbbyNormalBrain
Summary: April and Derek are just two normal flatmates living together. But will a newfound secret destroy their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late at night when he got home. His arms and back ached from another long night of crime fighting. He slipped over the fire escape into the open window of his flat. From there, he snaked into the bathroom and quickly changed out of his costume into sweat pants and a shirt. Slipping the bloodied costume into the bottom drawer of his dresser, the man, known as Derek Sewell, climbed into bed for a long deserved winter's nap. Even heroes needed sleep.  
She was incredibly sore. Her bones ached from fighting off her foe. The woman, known as April Velasquez, dropped into the back alley adjacent to her flat. She picked up a box from next to the dumpster and changed into citizen clothing. Carrying the box under one arm, she calmly walked up to her apartment building and climbed up to her flat. She shuffled to her room, sliding the door open quietly so as not to wake her flatmate just a room away. From there she climbed into bed, deciding her wounds could wait until tomorrow. Even villians needed sleep.  
The next morning she woke up to the smell of pancakes. It seemed her flatmate was off work, as it was almost noon when April roused. She went to sit up but fell back due to a pounding headache. Her bruised arms and sore back brought back the fight last night against her foe. She almost wished Derek went to work so she didn't have to fake an excuse. Her MMA card still worked, so maybe she could say she did some late-night training. Crawling to her desk, she picked up her first aid kid and trudged to the bathroom. First, she removed her clothes to assess the damage. A softball-sized bruise graced her left side and just below it was a thin gash. Thankfully, that was the worse bit of damage. More minor cuts traced her arms and legs but she grabbed a shower and bandaged up. Even if Derek would stay home, she needed to get out and clear her head.  
He made pancakes for himself and his flatmate. April was kind enough to do it for him, he wished to return the kindness. Derek had looked worse for wear with a broken collarbone. Thankfully, his speed healing would fix it by the time she showed up. Now for the rest of his wounds it would be tricky. How does one explain a black eye when all he was doing was studying? He considered saying he went down to the corner bar and got in a fight, but his disgust for beer made him decide to keep thinking. Derek then realized he still had a membership to the local YMCA. If anything, a short boxing round would do that to him, right? It was too late to consider further. April opened her door and entered the kitchen.  
They faced each other and for a moment glanced the other over. They both were patched up and Derek had on sunglasses. A single awkward moment was shared before they both blurted their excuses.  
"MMA practice." April said first.  
"YMCA boxing." Derek replied.  
Seeing as the flatmates bought each other's excuses, they sat down for breakfast. The pancakes were burnt and rubbery but neither minded. Derek would blame it on his poor vision with a swollen eye but April always considered her taste buds dead, so burnt or not the food was fine. Small talk was casually avoided, with avoiding eye contact and a particular interest in their phones. April looked at job offerings while Derek searched for any sign that a hero would be needed. Then, it was off to start the day


	2. Chapter 2

The main street was busy, as per usual, with the daily crowds of workers. April stepped out of the cab at the corner of Marten and Davide Street, in front of Hunters Department Store. The three-story building loomed above the street, casting a shadow across the intersection. Hunters had everything from casual to bridal wear, from sneakers to heels, and even jewlry could be found inside. That left many places April could apply for inside. From the front door she was greeted by employees with smiles.  
"How may we help you today?" They sang.  
She awkwardly smiled back before heading towards the elevator. Third floor was where she was most interested in being. She was a girl, after all, and diamonds were a girl's best friend."Welcome to Hunters. How may I help you?" The jeweler seemed all too happy to greet April.

"Hi there, sir, um I am looking for a job."

The smile almost instantaneously dropped, knowing a sale was not in order.

"Well we will need you to fill out a form tonight and bring it back tomorrow. Do you have experience?"  
April smiled inwardly. She had been a jewel thief in the past, and was glad her skills were of use again.  
"I know a thing or two about diamond cuts and pricing, yes."  
"Well you sound like you are one step ahead of most." I'll see you tomorrow, seven am sharp. Please dress a little more..." he glanced up and down at her jeans and shirt, "...formal."  
"Thank you sir. See you then, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Derek washed the dishes after April left, and slipped into his room to clean off his costume. Derek's costume, a two piece flexible suit made to fit tightly to skin and protect him from the elements, was stained with dark red blood. He quickly treated it and threw it into the washer, hoping to finish before April returned. He absentmindly touched his neck, finding his collarbone healed, and settled down on the couch to watch some TV. Reruns of Seinfeld seemed appropriate for the day, as Derek needed to give his brain a break. He spent almost five hours last night fighting off his foe from robbing the bank. Even if he was suppose to hate her, he couldn't help being impressed by her skills. He loved any woman who took control of life and didn't follow the "damsel in distress" stereotype. Maybe that is why he liked April so much. When he first signed up to become her flatmate, he thought her to be an incompetent woman with a very weird habit for being fired from jobs. Thankfully, first appearances were not everything with her. She was incredibly intelligent and set upon finding a permanent job. With her ambition, Derek didn't feel too bad putting forth the majority of rent money. She was always very headstrong and beleived that she needed to prove to herself she could et a job and keep it. The buzzing of the washer shook him free of his thoughts, and Derek left the living room to go finish the chores for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

April stopped off at a diner to grab lunch before heading out to find more jobs. Her phone rang and it was Toni Simpson, her best friend and, sometimes, partner in crime.  
"Hey April!"  
"Toni! What's up, girl?"  
"So we have another possible hit tonight. What do you say, up for a round of mining?"  
April smiled at the codeword. She was always up for some diamond stealing, but responsibilities called first and she slowly turned Toni down.  
"Girl, what you talking about? This is the big league. I am talking the Rolls Royce of jewelers."

"I am busy. I cannot make a living mining, you know that. I have a job interview tomorrow."  
"Fine lose out on the biggest hit we may ever have."  
Toni hung up, her angry tone resonatong in April's ears. She needed this job. She couldn't just throw away the opportunity of a lifetime. There was a little over fourteen hours until the job interview. Theiving could wait a night. She headed back to the apartment with a doggy bag for Derek. Entering the apartment, she saw him hurriedly cover the ironing board. She paused and stared and him. She caught the breifest flash of green, then it was hidden. Derek uncomfortably looked at her, leaning on the board.  
"Hi..." April slowly greeted him.  
"H-hey. Hey. Hi." Derek stammered back.  
"You ok? If the iron isn't working-"  
"It's fine. Works beautifully. Speaking of beautiful, how are you?"  
April stood speechless at his move on her, but eventually pulled herself back.  
"I got you some meatloaf from that diner on Walbash."  
"Really thanks." Derek said stepping forward. April went to pass him, but he quickly went back to separating her from the board.  
"Seriously dude, what is up?"  
Derek looked at the board to her and then blurted out.  
"It's unmentionables." April stared at him, blushed, and quickly shifted to walk to her room.  
"Okay, okay I am going. If you need me I'll be cleaning my dress off."  
"Job interview tomorrow at Hunters."  
"Ooh fancy." Derek smirked. April giggled before leaving Derek in the living room. With her gone, Derek turned back to the ironing board and uncovered his uniform. He gathered it up and raced back to his room to hide it again. 'Close one.' He thought.


End file.
